


Contre son corps

by gossipCoco



Category: Claudine - Colette
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Auteur</b> : Gossip Coco<br/><b>Fandom(s) </b>: : Claudine à l’école<br/><b>Genre</b> : : Shojo-aï, lime<br/><b>Kink</b> : légère masturbation<br/><b>Thème</b> :  Fic réponse à la demande de flo_nejla qui souhaitais un Claudine/Luce<br/><b>Pairing</b> : : Claudine/Luce<br/><b>Rating</b> : : R/M<br/><b>Disclaimer</b> : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas.<br/><b>Warning</b> : : Présence de lime et d’homosexualité féminine<br/><b>Résumé</b> : Luce pense à Claudine. Presque toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contre son corps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



C’est toujours pareil. Luce se retrouve toujours avec de légères marques sur le bras que Claudine lui fait avec son petit air mi-moqueur mi-affectueux. Ces marques qu’elle caresse du bout des doigts. Elles vont partir, malheureusement. Comme Claudine à la fin de l’année. Ah! Si elle pouvait lui dire à quel point elle voudrait plus que des marques, de petites griffures rosâtres sur le bras. Elle voudrait le goût de ses lèvres, elle voudrait l’odeur de sa peau contre son corps esseulée.

  
Luce se tourne dans son lit, pour ne pas entendre ses camarades s’amuser à regarder les garçons. Bien sûr, c’est amusant de les regarder. Certains ne sont pas vilains. Ils sont même tentants en dépit des gestes obscènes qu’ils adressent aux filles du dortoir. Mais aucun d’eux n’est Claudine. Ils sont insolents comme elles. Mais ils sont si grossiers. Car Claudine n’est pas grossière, elle n’est pas une fille de ferme. Elle est libre et farouche, sauvage et indépendante. Ses gestes sont assurés quand elle consent à lui donner un peu plus qu’une petite marque avec ses jolis ongles. Ses gestes sont aussi doux, presque tendres.

  
Luce enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et une petite larme s’échappe de ses yeux. Qu’elle voudrait qu’elle soit là, en cet instant. Qu’elle désirait à son tour toucher le velouté de sa peau, le soyeux de ses beaux cheveux couleurs soir d’automne. Elle se demanda si elle commençait à avoir de la poitrine. Très certainement. Claudine est si mûre qu’elle ne peut pas ne pas avoir des seins. Comme deux petites appétissantes poires. Qu’elle aimerait les caresser, pouvoir s’émerveiller des courbes délicates. Luce pourrait se caler contre son cœur pendant que Claudine pincerait les seins, par taquinerie. Comme elle le fait avec ses bras menus. Elle lui murmurait que, malgré tout, elle lui manquerait quand elle serait à Paris. L’écolière l’imagine vêtue de coûteuses toilettes réalisées sur mesure avec des vrais corsets. Elle pourrait porter de beaux chapeaux, de luxueuses bottines et elle mettrait même du maquillage et porte du parfum chic. Adieu ses horribles jupons informes. Adieu ses horribles sabots. Claudine serait plus jolie que jamais. Plus sophistiquée. Même si Luce aimait la voir avec son uniforme d’écolière, elle était sûre que sa Claudine aurait plus de classe que sa sœur.

  
S’enfonçant plus profondément la tête dans son oreiller, la jeune fille crut entendre sa voix l’appeler pour jouer aux billes ou muser dans la salle de classe. Mais c’était impossible. Claudine était partie loin d’elle, la laissant seule avec son seul souvenir comme cadeau d’adieu. Tout ce qu’elle eut envie de faire, ce fut d’envoyer sa sœur au diable quand celle-ci l’appela de l’encadrement de la porte :  
« Dépêche-toi, petite bête! Le train ne va pas t’attendre! »  
  
 


End file.
